Attacat
Appearance Attacat is a panther-like OverWorld Guardian Warrior who moves with the same grace as a prowling tiger. His body is strong and covered with fine gray fur, but he only wears sparse armor, relying on his own skills for both offense and defense. Background Information Attacat is a feline warrior of the OverWorld; he has a love of protective Mugic which he combines with ranged weapons. [citation needed] However, despite his frightful appearance, Attacat is actually quite cowardly. He lives in the vast expanse of forest north of Castle Bodhran, where he prowls the area known simply as “The Pass.” It’s the easiest route through the forest and therefore the most vulnerable to attack from outsiders. Personality and Behavior Many enemies (and even some fellow OverWorlders) believe that Attacat is a coward, but he maintains that that's not the case - he's simply cautious. Attacat's too wise to waste his time and talents rushing into a battle that he knows will be futile. Connections Affiliations, Loyalties and Allies Attacat is loyal to the OverWorld, and especially to Maxxor. Enemies Attacat is an enemy to all UnderWorlders but dislikes the other Tribes as well. Card Details Basic Stats Textbox Strategies #Attacat's biggest advantage is his Speed. It gives him great mobility in combat and makes him a strategic asset for the OverWorlders. It's also helpful to use Supercharged Alterant in his Courage, because then his stats would be much more balanced overall. #The only reason to use Attacat, Tactical Aide in a M'arrillian deck would be for the Range 1; however because of the Chieftain that would be necessary, it might be better to place him in a OverWorld deck. Release and Promotion Attacat was released as an Uncommon card in the Dawn of Perim set. Attacat - Tactical Aide was released as a Common card in the Rise of the Oligarch set. TV Show Breakdown Putting the Muge in Mugic Attacat was among the team who dealt with the Mipedians trying to claim Broken Edge. He and Arias catch Tom, Kaz, and Peyton when they reach their camp. He takes them in for questioning, but Najarin informs him that they can trusted. When Tangath speaks with Hune Marquard over whether or not to use Marquard's Surge Song Mugic, he and Viqtarr grow impatient, asking if they're going to fight or not. Both are pleased when Tangath says yes. During the first battle, Attacat shreds his way through the Mipedian troopers thanks to Hune Marquard's Surge Song. He and the other OverWorlders are victorious, and they begin to prepare for the next attack. However, the Surge Song wears off. He and the remaining OverWorld forces take shelter in what's left of their camp. When Marquard suggests surrendering to the Mipedian forces, Viqtarr and Attacat angrily say they're done with taking advice from him. They're soon given strength thanks to Tom tricking a Mipedian caster into using Najarin's Revocation on the OverWorlders, and are subsequently able to repel the Mipedians. Attacat, the other OverWorlders, and Tom and friends help clean up the camp the following morning. Raznus Returns When Odu-Bathax's team breaches the lower level of the OverWorld Arsenal and captures Tom, Bodal, and Olkiex, Intress gathers Attacat, Wytod and Targubaj to handle the situation. After a long firefight, Olkiex is able to trick Odu-Bathax into using the tweaked Battlegear Bodal was working on prior to the attack, and Attacat's team helps secure the stunned Danians. As with everyone else, he's shocked upon hearing of Maxxor's plan for an alliance with the Danians. Last Stand Attacat uses his Tactical Aide attire for both this episode and Legions of Au'une. Attacat, Wytod, and several OverWorld guards stand outside Kiru City to handle the M'arrillian brigade gathered outside the city walls. However, no battle is actually shown. Legions of Au'une Attacat and his group are caught in Au'une's Brainwashing wave. Now under M'arrillian control, he and several other Brainwashed creatures battle Takinom's army when they reach the city. All are freed from M'arrillian control when Maxxor, Chaor, and Iparu defeat Au'une in the City of M'arr. Son of the Spiritlands Attacat attends Tangath Toborn's funeral at the end of the episode. Cards and Scans *OverWarrior *MajorTom (Mega Match) Gallery Attacat1.jpg|Attacat in Putting the Muge in Mugic. Chaotic attacat.jpg|Attacat's card art. Image 1.png|Attacat, also in Putting the Muge in Mugic. images.jpg Trivia *Attacat's design is similar to Golden Axe's Chronos. External links *Portal to Perim (> OverWorld > Attacat) Category:OverWorld Category:Creature Category:Guardian Category:Warrior Category:Dawn of Perim Category:OverWorlders Category:OverWorld Guardians Category:Creatures with 0 Mugic Counters Category:Minion Category:Overworld Minions Category:OverWorld Warriors Category:Creatures Category:Brainwashed Notes and References